passagesofolosfandomcom-20200215-history
Crusader (*)
CRUSADER: Armor-Heavy Weaponry- Swords, 1h-Maces, Staves ' ' is a Double-Type class which means they are considered both Melee and Spellcaster types. The Crusader can do Melee DPS or Magical DPS and also be useful Magical Healers in groups. They are influenced by Holy magic but also have strength and honor in their hearts to defend others. They wear Heavy Armor but cannot use shields and through specialization cannot be Tanks. Though they can be great Support, DPS, or Heals. Main Class Thematics: Light, Battle, Inspiration, and Holy-Fire. Strong Points: ''Able to be Melee & Caster DPS and Heals. ''Weak Points: ''Many abilities cost a large amount of Mana. Unable to used 2h-Maces and Axes which can be the strongest weps. Though they may use Heavy Armor their Armor rating by Class is very low. 'ABILITIES: '''Starting Abilities: Light: 'Heals target for XX. '''Righteousness: '(Requires '''Radiance, Significant Flame, or Holy Fire on the target) Deals XX DMG to the target. Radiance: '''Inflicts the target with a fiery radiance dealing XX Small-DMG over 5 seconds. 4 second cooldown. (2) Justice: ' An Instant Swing attack that deals +40% Melee weapon DMG and inspires you with "Justice!" a Buff that increases your melee DMG by 5% for 4 seconds. 4 second cooldown. (2) '''Holy Preservation: '''Decreases the melee DMG done to the select target by 20%. 8 second cooldown. (4) '''Calming Touch: '''Touches an enemy in melee range and calms their mind making them friendly to you for 6 seconds. 25 second cooldown. (6) '''Song of Triumph: '''Enlighten those around you with a Triumphant Song increasing their HP and Mana Regeneration by 20%. Lasts 10 minutes. (Only one Song buff may be active) (6) '''Holy Flare: '''Sends a large blast of Holy Fire at the target dealing XX DMG. 2 second cooldown. (8)' Luster:'' Casts your weapon with a glowing shine that adds +5% weapon DMG to your melee attack abilities. (10) Significant Flame: '''Sends a ring of Fire around the target dealing XX Small-DMG over 10 seconds to enemies around the target but not the target itself. 4 second cooldown. (10) '''Righteous Strike: '''Strike the target for +40% Melee weapon DMG. +50% if you are inspired by Justice!. (14) '''Resurrection: '''Revives the Target Ally to come alive with 20% HP and Mana/Energy. (16) '''Light of the Crusader (Passive): '''All Holy DMG made against the Crusader is reduced by 20%. (18) '''Holy Lance: '''Throws a sharp lance of Light at the target that deals XX DMG from 10-20 yards away but XX Small-DMG if you are inside 10 yards. (20) '''Guardianship: '''Protects the target decreasing DMG done by 10% (stacks with Holy Preservation'''). Each attack done to the select target places a stacking buff onto the target. When 5 stacks are up Guardianship will unleash '''Angelic Destiny '''around the target. (10 minute cooldown) (20) '''Angelic Destiny: '''Deals XX DMG to all enemies within a 12 yard radius converting 15% of DMG done into Health. (20) '''Heavy Light: '''Heals the target for XX Large-Healing. 2 second cooldown. (24) '''Flicker: (Instant) A light healing spell that heals for XX Small-Healing and increases healing done by '''Light' by 20% for 8 seconds if the target is affected by Holy Preservation. 4 second cooldown. (26) Golden Lightning: 'Calls down a sharp series of Golden Lightning bolts that fall from the sky dealing XX Small-DMG and slowing casting speed and movement speed of targets in the area by 40%. 12 second cooldown. (28) '''Song of Angels: '''Enlighten those around you with an Angelic Song decreasing DMG taken by 15%. Lasts 10 minutes. (Only one song buff may be active) (30) '''Holy Fire: '''Deals XX Large-DMG and deals XX Small-DMG over 22 seconds. 8 second cooldown. (30) '''Retaliation: '(Usable only after the target enemy attacks you) Retaliate against the targets attack dealing +55% weapon DMG. 6 second cooldown. (38) '''Mind of the Crusader (Passive): '''Increases Spell DMG by 10% of your total mana. (40) '''Ring of Light: '''Sends a Ring of Light around the caster healing for XX DMG to all allies in a 10 radius over 8 seconds. 16 second cooldown. (40) Song of Glory: Enlighten those around you with a Glorious Song increasing their Melee DMG by 20%. Lasts 10 minutes (Only one Sound buff may be active) (40) '''Song of Alacrity: Enlighten those around you with an Alacratic Song giving them +15% haste to melee and spells. Lasts 10 minutes. (Only one sound buff may be active) (46) Brilliant Shield: '''Shields the target from any DMG for 6 seconds. 10 second cooldown. (50) '''Song of Brilliance: '''Enlighten those around you with a Brilliant Song increasing their Spell DMG by 20%. Lasts 10 minutes. (Only one sound buff may be active) (50) '''Crusader Strike: '''An Instant weapon attack that deals +45% weapon DMG. Deals +65% weapon DMG if the target is affected by Radiance, Significant Flame, Holy Fire, or any enemy healing buff. If the ability causes +65% Weapon DMG it has a 6 second cooldown. If the ability critical strikes on +45% Weapon DMG it has a 2 second cooldown. (50) '''Spiritual Wrath: '''Smites the enemy under Spiritual Wrath from the depths of their own soul consuming any of your debuffs on the target and dealing XX Large-DMG and stunning it for 4 seconds. 8 second cooldown. Stun may not occur more than once every 20 seconds. (50) '''Cleanse: '''Heals the target for XX DMG and Cleanses the target of any DMG over time effects. If the target is affected by '''Holy Preservation '''or '''Guardianship '''the heal is doubled and has a 25% chance of being tripled. In addition if the target is below 10% HP Cleanse will have a 100% chance of tripling the heal regardless of '''Holy Preservation '''or '''Guardianship. ___'''___ (52) (52) (60) '''Lightning Bolt: '''Sends a large lightning bolt down at the target dealing XX DMG to the target and XX Large-DMG over 16 seconds. If the target is affected by '''Radiance, Significant Flame, '''or '''Holy Fire, Lightning Bolt will stun the target for 2 seconds. Stun cannot occur more than once every 8 seconds. (62) (68) (70) Phoenix Blade: 'A swift attack that does +60% weapon DMG that has a 40% chance to crit if target is affected by '''Radiance, Significant Flame, '''or '''Holy Fire. '''If it crits it consumes the (74) (74) (80) '''Hand of the Phoenix: '(Not usable on self) (Instant) Heals a target party member for XX Large-Heal and provides them with the buff "Heart of the Phoenix" Increasing Melee and Spell Haste rating by 15% for 15 seconds. 2 minute cooldown. (82) (84) (90) (90) (94) (96) (100) '''Summon Phoenix: '''Calls a Phoenix to aid you and your party members for 20 seconds dealing high Holy Fire DMG. 6 minute cooldown. '''SPECIALIZATION (1 point awarded every 2 levels after you reach level 5) Champion (DPS/Support), Light (Heals/Support), Justice (DPS) Champion: Deals mostly with Holy-Fire spells and some support. Light: Deals with Healing and Songs. Justice: Deals mainly with Melee DPS.